


Silence

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Short One Shot, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: When Johnny had ordered for The Silence to be obeyed, he hadn't expected to reach that outcome.





	Silence

The sound of the piano swept through the house as Johnny entered and shucked his coat off with a little grin, he walked through the hall down into the dining room where he took a seat and waited expectantly until a figure came into view. His eyes tracked the movement of the short man as he kept his eyes trained on the floor and served a portion of food to him before taking a seat across the table at which point his posture became maintained – folded hands, straight back, eyes on the floor, face graced with a small smile. 

“I see that you’ve changed your tune. Have you decided to take your role seriously now?” He asked as he chewed on a slice of meat. Silence. “Well, I can agree with your file that you’re a good cook. It’s really a shame though because if you’d just done what you were told to begin with then we could have avoided all of the issues! I told this to you when I first took you in and you didn’t listen!” 

Silence. 

“Since when have you taken The Silence seriously? I couldn’t shut you up before but all of a sudden you don’t want to speak to me, what’s with your turn around?” There was no response from the man who sat across from him; not even a twitch to indicate any emotion crossing through his mind as his face rested in a slight smile with eyes trained on the tiled floor. Training his eyes on the figure he took in the subtle changes to his face which had take on a pale whitish colour illuminated by dark circles which gave him a ghostly appearance. Travelling further down his eyes fixed onto the light grey turtle neck he wore where the word “Jeonghui” was displayed proudly. He raised an eyebrow and approached the figure with his plate set to the side then he knelt and pulled the other man’s face to the side with his chin caught between his thumb and forefinger. “I’m glad that you’re deciding to behave now. Your previous incidents were reflecting poorly on my name before this, so I’m glad that some extra training with the Nurses helped you to take your role here seriously.”

Silence. 

In frustration he stood, guiding his face with him and holding it in a painful grip until a gentle cough came from behind him and he cast his glanced to the woman who stood watching him expectantly in her pristine white uniform. “Excuse me Mr Seo, I just have some instructions to give you on caring for him.” The Nurse said timidly. 

“I know how to care for him. You gave me these instructions when I took him home from the Halls.”

“These are new ones that take into account his new… state.”

“State?” He questioned as his gaze shifted between the smiling man in the chair and the nurse who watched the two of them intently. 

“He’ll only be able to consume liquids for at least a few weeks or else he might hurt himself, and you should check it every day for any signs of infection or unusual discharge, if you find any then you should bring him back to the Clinic and we’ll try to fix the problem.”

“What do you mean ‘it’?” He asked, dread growing hot in his stomach as his eyes drifted back to the staring man in the chair. Something tugged at the back of his mind. Something told him that he knew the answer as he gently pried apart his lips and felt the clod rush of sickness as he saw the little stump sat at the back of his partner’s mouth, neatly stitched along the edge and lying uselessly in the back of his mouth. Johnny stumbled to find something to say to the nurse who continued to smile as she rubbed a tender hand over the man’s cheek. 

“He was very well behaved! We finally got him to take The Silence seriously and he didn’t even scream as we did the procedure like some of the others have before. We were very proud of how well he trained up during your suggested stay with us Mr Seo.”

“When I recommended you help him to respect The Silence, I didn’t mean for you to cut out his tongue.” He returned hollowly as his finger brushed along the stump absently. 

“You asked for us to make him respect it, and when he’d struggled to respect it since we took him in we thought that the only way to make him satisfactory to you Mr Seo would be to remove the article that offends you. After all silence is Happiness, Mr Seo! Isn’t he finally perfect?”

**Author's Note:**

> OK so, this was inspired by Learning to Silent from Footloose the musical and because I'm sad I came up with a dystopian fic idea. This is a snippet of the story I imagined, so if you want to see more then let me know! Feel free to leave feedback or your thoughts as they help in shaping stories like this! (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿)


End file.
